Yo-kai Cam
The is a feature in the Yo-kai Watch series in which you take pictures of peoples' faces and find Yo-kai inspiriting them, be it in real life or over the Internet. Finding new Yo-kai in various numbers starting out until it reaches the multiples of 10 will unlock milestone rewards, which are redeemable at the Lambton Post Office in Uptown Springdale. Registering Yo-kai via the Yo-kai Cam will be influenced by the distance, the lighting, and the quality of the picture. There are also challenges where you have to find a certain tribe or rank of Yo-kai/Yo-kai that possesses certain traits, that changes in a 64-day cycle, with a total of 64 challenges in all. Completing these challenges will unlock rewards. Yo-kai Cam is unlocked upon completing the first chapter of the game. Yo-kai Cam challenges Yo-kai Cam Milestone Rewards *Snap your first Yo-kai: Bronze Doll *Snap 3 Yo-kai: Bitter Medicine *Snap 5 Yo-kai: Medium Exporb *Snap 10 Yo-kai: Top Techniques *Snap 15 Yo-kai: Tough Bell *Snap 20 Yo-kai: Hidden Hits *Snap 30 Yo-kai: A Serious Life *Snap 40 Yo-kai: Mighty Medicine *Snap 50 Yo-kai: Illusion Ring *Snap 60 Yo-kai: Large Exporb *Snap 70 Yo-kai: Reflector *Snap 80 Yo-kai: Mega Exporb *Snap 90 Yo-kai: Die of Fate *Snap 100 Yo-kai: Soul Secrets *Snap 110 Yo-kai: Galaxy Charm *Snap 120 Yo-kai: Turnabeads *Snap 130 Yo-kai: Golden Doll *Snap 140 Yo-kai: Fiend Charm *Snap 150 Yo-kai: Ancient Scale *Snap 160 Yo-kai: Fiend Badge *Snap 170 Yo-kai: Reversword *Snap 180 Yo-kai: Heavenly Sash *Snap 190 Yo-kai: Fiend Ring *Snap 200 Yo-kai: Holy Exporb *Snap 210 Yo-kai: Vampiric Fangs *Snap all 223 Yo-kai: Fiend Band Tips for Inspiritment When snapping a Yo-kai, the game will offer a "tip" for the person inspirited by that Yo-kai. - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Mochismo': "Y'know, I bet you could beat anyone in arm wrestling!" *'Minochi': *'Helmsman': - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Undy': "Your fly is open!" *'Cutta-nah-nah': "Stop putting it off! It's time for you to get a haircut!" *'Blazion': "You're so fired up! Just watch out that you don't start one!" *'Chansin': "Keep an eye on your money!" - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Tanbo': "Simmer down, or else you're gonna cause an accident!" *'Slacka-slash': *'Quaken': "Something is coming up that may shake you a bit!" *'Benkei': *'B3-NK1': "Do you ever find yourself taking apart pens for no reason?!" *'Sushiyama': "Are you into Japanese stuff like Sushiyama is?" *'Beetler': - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Reuknight': *'Siro': *'Sheen': "A champion of justice! Just don't forget to be kind too, OK? *'Snee': "Feel something behind you?!" *'Kapunki': - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Corptain': "You are definitely NOT nice. Yeah. I said it!" *'Gleam': *'Beetall': *'Cruncha': *'Zerberker': "Don't go too weird! People might look at you funny." *'Snartle': *'Shogunyan': "You are a warrior! Don't ever forget it!" }} - Mysterious tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Duchoo': "Caught a cold? Or are you just faking it?" *'Lafalotta': *'Tattletell': "Quit babblin' all the time! Keep your friends' secrets safe!" *'Signibble': "Hrm. You think you're gonna lose cell-phone reception?!" *'Cupistol': "The person you like is coming for you! Watch out! Hee hee." - C Rank Yo-kai= *'N'more': "You always get bored too quickly! Pick one thing and focus on it!" *'Q'wit': "Are you about to get sick of something you thought you loved?!" *'Blips': "Hey, how is your skin feeling these days? Are you glowing?" *'Skranny': "You're so metal! You should be a rock star!" *'Mirapo': "Your forehead is shiny!" *'Illoo': "Everything around you is an illusion. Wake up already!" *'Elloo': - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Tattlecast': "Nobody is louder than you!" *'Alloo': "You want to go on a trip alone. Tell your mom before you go." *'Espy': *'Infour': - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Casanuva': *'Casanono': *'Signiton': "You'll be able to hear radio stations from faraway lands!" *'Mircle': - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Statiking': *'Tengu': "Watch out! No one likes a tengu!" *'Flengu': "Beware of fire!" *'Kyubi': *'Frostail': *'Komashura': }} - Tough tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Armsman': *'Blowkade': "You're in everyone's way!" - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Fidgephant': "Mind you don't pee your pants!" *'Touphant': "Watch you don't wet the bed!" *'Ledballoon': *'Mad Mountain': "You should aspire to be a sumo wrestler! That would be great!" *'Castelius III': "You're number three. Not bad?" - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Darumacho': *'Goruma': "Go watch some wrestling to strengthen your muscles!" *'Lava Lord': "Have you ever thought about climbing a mountain?" *'Badude': "People will clear the way when they see you coming!" *'Rhinoggin': "Such physical prowess!" *'Castelius II': - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Impass': *'Walldin': *'Bruff': *'Castelius I': *'Robonyan': "You move like a robot!" - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Rhinormous': *'Hornaplenty': *'Castelius Max': *'Goldenyan': "The light! It's so bright!" *'Dromp': *'Swosh': *'Gilgaros': "Apex predator!" }} - Charming tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Jibanyan': "Look both ways when you're crossing the street!" *'Walkappa': "Watch you don't nap for too long!" *'Komasan': *'Komajiro': "You can't find what you are looking for, it seems." *'Baku': - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Rattelle': "Lovely pheromones are wafting off of you!" *'Cadable': "Do you feel fast today?!" *'Whapir': "Get a good nap! I think that helps give you good dreams!" *'Shmoopie': - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Skelebella': "Drink milk to keep your bones beautiful! Delicious!" *'Singcada': "Let us hear that beautiful singing voice of yours!" *'Thornyan': "Your words can have thorns! Be careful of what you say!" *'Baddinyan': "Pompadours are in!" *'Pinkipoo': *'Frostina': - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Appak': "You're going to lose your hair in the future!" *'Supyo': "Now is the time when your prowess in aquatic sports will awaken!" *'Komane': "Even haunted houses are a cinch for you!" *'Komiger': *'Pookivil': "Everything turns sour around you! Watch your poison tongue!" *'Sapphinyan': "Your heart is as bright and clear as a beautiful sapphire!" *'Emenyan': *'Rubinyan': *'Topanyan': *'Dianyan': - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Chilhuahua': "You're the kind of person who eats ice cubes out of the glass!" *'Swelterrier': "Don't get burned!" *'Blizzaria': "Maybe you're weak against heat?! Don't get heatstroke!" *'Damona': "This is probably a good shot of you!" }} - Heartful tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Rhyth': "Let's eat some seaweed!" *'Grubsnitch': "If you keep eating like that, you'll run out of snacks!" *'Lodo': "You can't save any money!" *'Enerfly': "Everything is going right for you right now!" *'Enefly': "Watch you don't start fights with your friends!" - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Chippa': "You find yourself saying 'that's fine' a lot, but it's not! It's not fine!" *'Happierre': "Your smiling face brightens the mood around you!" - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Hungorge': "You can't get enough food! Prepare to gain a few pounds!" *'Grainpa': *'Ol' Saint Trick': "Maybe you'll get something awesome for Christmas!" *'Ol' Fortune': "You can't help wondering what's in the bag. Is it cookies?!" - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Betterfly': "You are at the pinnacle of your powers! It's all downhill from here..." *'Reversa': *'Reversette': *'Rollen': *'Dubbles': "You get excited when the clock shows all the same number!" *'Papa Bolt': "Is Papa mad at you?!" - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Peppillon': *'Uncle Infinite': "Let's go see uncle!" *'Mama Aura': *'Auntie Heart': *'Elder Bloom': "Your conversations bloom and brim over with insight!" }} - Shady tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Mynimo': "You're going to be a teacher's pet!" *'Hidabat': "It's hard to go outside!" *'Suspicioni': "You don't trust your friends!" *'Tantroni': "It's about time you grow up!" - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Payn': "Feel the despair of stiff shoulders!" *'Moskevil': *'Tengloom': "You're gloomy!" - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Agon': "You're gonna throw out your back when you least expect it!" *'Blandon': *'Contrarioni': "You should probably be more honest and open!" *'Nird': "You feel like reading, all of a sudden?" - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Scritchy': "No scratching, even if it itches!" *'Nul': *'Abodabat': *'Belfree': *'Negasus': *'Neighfarious': *'Timidevil': "Your legs are shaking! That won't win you any bravery medals." - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Beelzebold': "Even on a roller coaster, you don't break a sweat!" *'Count Cavity': *'Greesel': "You save money, but everyone has a weird feeling about you!" *'Awevil': "You'd use the corner on your friend's eraser! You're...a monster!" }} - Eerie tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Hurchin': "You might get a headache and not know why..." *'Rockabelly': "You should do a belly dance!" *'Gush': "Watch out for nosebleeds! Once they start, they're hard to stop!" *'Chatalie': *'Dismarelda': "Mind you don't bum out everyone around you!" - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Flumpy': *'Nagatha': "Sure you aren't being a nag?!" *'Cheeksqueek': "Do you fart when you're in class?" - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Multimutt': "So...what? Are you gonna grow an extra head now?!" *'Drizzle': "It rains wherever you go!" *'Alhail': "I think you're the only one here with white breath!" *'Grumples': "You're going to get at least one wrinkle today!" - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Skreek': *'Sir Berus': *'Cuttincheez': "Your farts really stink! You should get your friends to smell them!" *'Compunzer': "All your jokes fall flat!" *'Lamedian': "You're not as funny as you think!" - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Everfore': "You've got mega girl power today!" *'Eterna': "You're immortal--just for today!" *'Insomni': "Do you have insomnia?" *'Sandi': "You're not going to wake up for another six months!" *'Dandoodle': "Wow. Almost...TOO handsome." }} - Slippery tribe= - D Rank Yo-kai= *'Heheheel': "Watch you don't actually end up laughing your head off!" *'Fishpicable': "You hate everything right now! Well, that's no way to live!" *'Draggie': "Don't forget to wipe your nose!" - C Rank Yo-kai= *'Croonger': "Write and perform a song! Now!" *'Urnaconda': "Maybe something unexpected will pop out of...something unexpected!" *'Daiz': "Stop spacing out!" *'Chummer': *'Spenp': "Caveat emptor. That means, 'Let the buyer beware.' *'Babblong': "If you keep talking, the day will be over before you know it!" - B Rank Yo-kai= *'Rageon': "If you're going to have hate in your heart, save it for evil!" *'Confuze': "Speak more clearly!" *'Shrook': *'Almi': *'Copperled': "Don't be too assertive!" *'Cynake': "Don't pout if your mom gets mad at you!" - A Rank Yo-kai= *'Bloominoko': "You should try playing the lottery!" *'Pandanoko': "Your skin will turn white--except for the area around your eyes!" *'Tunatic': "You might get angry and throw a plate! Use paper plates today!" *'Bananose': "Eat a banana! A banana, I say!" *'Slitheref': "You just might get elected class president someday!" - S Rank Yo-kai= *'Dragon Lord': *'Azure Dragon': "You're very special!" *'Venoct': *'Shadow Venoct': }} }} Category:Game mechanics Yo-kai that can fit in the Non-specific Challenges - Swimming Yo-kai= *'Heheheel' *'Croonger' *'Urnaconda' - Yellow Yo-kai= *'B3-NK1' *'Dulluma' *'Darumacho' *'Happierre' *'Scritchy' *'Contrarioni' *'Urnaconda' *'Gilgaros' - Blue Yo-kai= *'Sheen' *'Snartle' *'Touphant' *'Swosh' *'Pupsicle' *'Chilhuahua' *'Walkappa' *'Appak' *'Supyo' *'Blizzaria' *'Lodo' *'Leadoni' *'Suspicioni' *'Tengloom' *'Hurchin' *'Droplette' *'Drizzle' *'Buhu' *'Confuze' *'Cynake' *'Sapphinyan' - Winged Yo-kai= *'Enerfly' *'Enefly' *'Betterfly' *'Peppillon' *'Negasus' *'Neighfarious' *'Timidevil' *'Beelzebold' - Horned Yo-kai= *'Rhinoggin' *'Rhinormous' *'Hornaplenty' - White Yo-kai= *'Whapir' *'Slush' *'Alhail' *'Pandanoko' *'Dandoodle' - Pink Yo-kai= *'Cupistol' *'Casanuva' *'Shmoopie' *'Pinkipoo' *'Chippa' - Black Yo-kai= *'Pookivil' *'Damona' *'Betterfly' *'Neighfarious' *'Awevil' *'Pandanoko' - Green Yo-kai= *'Alloo' *'Thornyan' *'Wiglin' *'Steppa' *'Rhyth' *'Ol' Fortune' - Bearded Yo-kai= *'N'more' *'Q'wit' *'Greesel' *'Awevil' }} - Japan-exclusive= - Mysterious tribe= *Bakezori *Aokuchibiru *Ittangomen *Tengu *Inugami *Fumazaru - Tough tribe= *Raizo *Musha Kabuto *Ogama *Oyamori *Yamabuki Oni *Yokozunaudon *Aka Oni *Ao Oni *Kuro Oni - Charming tribe= *Hitotsume-kozo *Ame-onna *Urakyunta *Hyakkihime *Kappa *Suiko *Edokko Panda *Oedo Ninja Panda - Heartful tribe= *Sunao *Sunao Oyama *Daikudan *Rai Oton *Zetsu Ojii *Sei Okan *Shin Obaa *Qilin *Hanasakajii - Shady tribe= *Kusakuiotoko *Nikukuiotoko *Dorobockun *Magasus *Mushiba Hakushaku *Todomeki - Eerie tribe= *Amefurashi *Bakearare *Shinigamidori *Sanzu-no-Inu *Kuchidake-onna *Hanako-san *Hanako Noroino *Oiran *Tsuchigumo *Jorogumo *Sankyu-nyudo - Slippery tribe= *Warautsubo *Utaunagi *Daija-no-Tsubo *Geki Dragon *Ryujin *Seiryu *Kage Orochi - Kaima tribe= *Yakkai *Fukai *Gokai *Nankai *Hakai }} - "Ka"-starting names= *Katazukerai *Kabuto-san *Karakuri Benkei *Kabukizaru *Kazekamo *Kageroshi *Kabuto Muso *Kagemaru *Karakasa-obake *Karakasa-majin *Katanori-kozo *Katanori-oyakata *KANTETSU *Kayukayu *Kagero *Kaimu *Kaoberus *Karamizon *Kage Orochi - "Mu"-starting names= *Muramasa *Murikabe *Muridajo *Musha Kabuto *Mushiba Hakushaku *Mukamukade *Mudazukai - "U"-starting names= *Ungaikyo *Ungai Sanmenkyo *Urayameshi *Urayamashiro *Umibozu *Urakyunta *Utaunagi *Unchikuma *Ukiukibi - "Sa"-starting names= *Sakigakenosuke *Sakasakkasa *Satori-chan *Samugari *Saikocho *Santac Roshi *Sai-no-Me Nyudo *Sapphinyan *Sankyu-nyudo - "Ya"-starting names= *Yakimochi *Yakionigiri *Yamato *Yametaishi *Yamikagami *Yadokomori *Yamimaru *Yao Bikuni *Yamabuki Oni *Yamatan *Yakkai *Yami Kyuubi }} }} Category:Game mechanics Trivia *During the localization, six challenges were cut from the English version of the game, as said challenges had to deal with the Japanese writing system. *It is possible to exploit the reward system of the Yo-kai Cam's challenges by changing the Time/Date settings of the Nintendo 3DS and bounce around two dates within the 64-day schedule of the Yo-kai Cam challenges. Doing this exploit is thusly inadvisable to players who frequently play games that heavily revolve around the 3DS' Date/Time setting, such as Animal Crossing: New Leaf. **Doing so will earn you the ire of Gargaros, who does not like tricksters. Doing this will make Terror Time happen fractionally more likely. *It is possible to lose your ability to claim a prize. All one has to do is close the suspended Yo-kai Watch software on the Nintendo 3DS without exiting out of the Yo-kai Cam. **Alternatively, you can lose the prize by not picking it up prior to midnight. *While the Jewel-nyans are capable of being found in Yo-kai Cam, it is not until the player has befriended one in their currently-used Journal. Category:Game mechanics